


Frozen Memory (Day 8)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [8]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbians for life, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, before lup and barry were together, gal pals, lupcretia, ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 8 of Candlenights oneshots: Making snowmen-It's been so long since they saw snow, which was a perfect excuse to hang out with Lucretia-Part of my Candlenights oneshots but can be read on its own





	Frozen Memory (Day 8)

8\. Making snowmen

 

Lup looked at the drawing that was hastily shoved in her hands. Lucretia had gone through her old notebooks of the century they spent on the star blaster and found this one. It was Lup grinding on a snowman. Her hair was shaved on one side with the ends a fiery pink. Her nose pink from the cold and snow that fell around her. Lucretia was the one who drew it. She didn’t need to have her in the picture, she recognized this art anywhere. This was their date from the past.

 

-

-

This was their tenth cycle. A world filled with snow, white constantly, yet strangely not always freezing despite the fact it always snowed. The white flakes fell, got caught in everyone's hair. They had to land the ship or they’d crash.

“Yo Lucre, we should go outside. It’s been so long since we’ve seen snow. You can even draw some of it.” Lup said nudging the darker womans side with a smirk. She looked up from her book with a sigh. She wanted to go outside and see what was under the snow, maybe it was all snow, it was hard to tell.

“Fine. Just give me a moment to get ready.” Lucretia said earning a peck on the cheek from Lup who stood up and was ready going to her room where all of her clothes were. Normally the elven twins dressed to compliment each other's colors but Lup wanted to look extra nice on her ‘date.’ Scanning her wide assortment of clothes she thought of the cycle when she realised her attraction for the dark skinned human. It was mutual, but it still made Lup all jittery inside when she did something cute.

She pulled out a nice strawberry pink jacket, black pants with a ocean blue skirt over top of it, black gloves, knee high black boots and her red robe still on. Lucretia had a long peacock blue coat that reached the floor and hid her boots and gloves with a matching hat that held down rebellious white hair.

“Come on let’s go.” Lup smiled pressing the button which let the stairs flop out with a thud. That sended the snow and a rush of cold air into the main room as Lup ran down the stairs, only slightly tripping on her decent. Lucretia pulled her hat down in an attempt to cover her ears. Growing up Lup had been tossed between homes and families with only Taako for safety, different environments but none had been like this.

Lucretia smiled at Lup and pulled out her note book. There wasn’t a sign of life on the first scan, but they were working on a way to scan through the snow in a large area. Lup kicked up a clump of snow with a laugh.

“We should make a snowman. That’d be so fun.” Lup said pulling her gloves up her sleeves and bending over to start making a snowman. Lucretia nodded with her lips curling up in a smirk. She tucked her notebook in her jacket and bent over, rolling up a ball of snow. The back of Lups head was hit by something round and cold. Lup grabbed her own snowball and threw it at her letting out a laugh of victory when hit landed on her chest.

They kept doing that. Rolling a small ball up then throwing it at each other. The two magic users could have done that forever but decided to actually start building the snowman from Lups first request. Lup worked on the body, using Mage Hand to lift up the middle piece onto the bottom as Lucretia made the face. A node made of ice stuck out of it, a smile dragged on it from her finger and eyes drawn on with the ink from her pen. They placed the head atop of it with a laugh. Lup pressed her lower body against it with a sneer as a crude gesture.

“Wait Lup don’t move. That’s perfect.” Lucretia pulling out a stick of charcoal from her pocket. Lup did as she was told, trying her best to hold the sneer and her body in place and only laughing a little bit. After a few moments Lucretia finished the sketch and would work on the rest later. She tucked her notebook inside her jacket as Lup let out a sneeze.

“We should head back.” Lucretia said looking at the large ship behind her while Lup nodded. They went back into the ship with a laugh and brushing off the excess snow that rested on their bodies. Lucretia gave a small peck on Lups cold cheek which instantly warmed it up from all the blood rushing to her face. The human slipped out of the room and went to her room where she finished the drawing, outlining, coloring, all of the good stuff which made it perfect.

-

“I understand that is it not much. But I thought you should have it.” Lucretia said snapping Lup out of her flashback of almost ninety years. Lup shook her head in disagreement and rubbed her eyes.

“No it’s just as good when you first drew it.” Lup said looking up at the blushing woman. Lup hadn’t changed much through the years trapped in the umbrastaff or when they finally reached the cycle that’d end it all. Her hair was still shaved, fiery pink ends were now a soft pink, and she looked like she always had.

“I was hoping you would say that. It was fun back then to an extent.” Lucretia smiled cupping her hands together and straightening her back. Lucretia had changed from the cycles that was obvious. Face now slightly wrinkled, white hair shaved to nothing more than a peach fuzz, she’d been through alot.

“Yeah,” Lup wrapped a hug around Lucretia with a weak smile “It was.” Lucretia hugged her back. There was no hard feelings for what happened over the early cycles, they have moved on and maybe for the best. But it was still nice to do stuff like this.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted me to write something LupFretia so uhhh here you go


End file.
